Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and a lens driving device using the same, and more particularly to an electromagnetic driving module which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, and a lens driving device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices are equipped with a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, a lens driving device usually includes a driving module to generate driving power. One or more optical lens units of the lens driving device are driven by the driving power to move along a direction perpendicular to an optical axis, so as to facilitate image stabilization.
However, since the driving module includes a complex driving member, such as a stepper motor, ultrasonic motor, piezoelectric actuator, etc. to generate the driving power, and the driving power has to be transmitted by a number of transmission elements, it is not easy to assemble and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, a conventional driving module is also large in size and has a high power consumption due to its complex construction.